


The Magical World of Harry Potter

by jankmusic



Series: The Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankmusic/pseuds/jankmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson finally gets Sherlock Holmes addicted to something other than crap telly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical World of Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.
> 
> Prompt: Magic

“If magic was real and I was accepted to Hogwarts, which I have no doubt that I would have been, I’ve deduced that I would be in Ravenclaw.”

 

Doctor Molly Holmes glanced up from her computer and turned to stare at Sherlock Holmes. He was sitting in his usual chair, clad in his pajamas, and he was holding Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. He held eye contact with Molly for a few seconds, before he offered a small smile and then returned his attention to the book. Molly couldn’t help but smile as she picked up her phone.

 

_He’s just gotten to the sorting hat part of Philosopher’s Stone. I think he’s going to finish the book. He hasn’t put it down yet.—Molly_

 

It was hardly a minute later before she got a text message back. _He’s seen Star Wars. I don’t understand how he missed all of Harry Potter! And I’m glad I could get him hooked on something other than crap telly.—JW_

 

“When you finish all of them,” Molly began, getting up from her seat and standing over Sherlock’s shoulder. He turned and looked at her. “I’ll have to show you something.” She kissed the top of his head and then returned to the table to conduct her last read through of an article she was submitting to _The American Journal of Forensic Medicine and Pathology._

 

\-----

 

“Are you telling me that it sorts me into a house, based on this questionnaire, and then it takes me through the books? This is bloody brilliant! Why didn’t _I_ know about this?”

 

“Molly informed me of this website after I finished Deathly Hallows. John, you must join.”

 

Mary Watson couldn’t contain her giggles so she excused herself from the living room and sat in the kitchen, her phone clutched in her hands. She had to wipe tears from her eyes before she was able to text Molly.

 

_You told Sherlock about Pottermore?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble/oneshot was inspired by a drabble prompt I saw on Tumblr. And I've decided to participate in a one-a-day challenge, so I've combined these two things! I had a number generator pick 30 of the prompts (out of 100), so I'm set to write at least one thing a day! Maybe other people should participate too?
> 
> Thanks for reading, by the way! :)


End file.
